Triumvirate of the Mostly Harmless Alliance
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:white;" | MHA Motto: Don't Panic! |- |style="background:lightblue;" | The First Seat Triumvir | *'Working Class Ruler' December 07- December 08 *'Floyd' January 09- | |- |style="background:lightblue;" | The Second Seat Triumvir | *'Madoverseer' December 07 - February 08 *'Johnson' February 08 - September 08 *'Count Rupert' September 08 - February 08 *'Shamshir' March 08 - Current |- |style="background:lightblue;" | The Third Seat Triumvir | *'Denzin' December 07- November 08 *'Doc Taco' November 08- February 09 *'Working Class Ruler] February 09 - Current |- | style="background:lightblue;" | '''Last Updated' | * 2nd of March |} Early Days In the early days of the MHA, the Alliance government consisted of two bodies: the Executive Overseers and the Senate. The Executive The Executive of the MHA was comprised of the Internal, Operations, and External Overseers. The initial positions were held by to Vinny P, JimmyK, and Rich respectively, as the founders of the Alliance. When a Founding Overseer retired they were able to appoint a successor. After all original office holders retired, the Overseer positions were filled by election. The Senate The Senate consisted of 5 Senators elected monthly by the Alliance Membership and served as a legislature making Alliance laws. The Harmless Revolution The Harmless Revolution, the pet project of long time MHA government member WCR, took effect in the final weeks of 2007 radically altered the structure of the MHA Government, and the Senate and Overseers were replaced with an all-powerful Triumvirate. The Triumvirate The Triumvirate is a 3-member Executive Council, elected by the people of the alliance. As the alliance's Head of State, the Triumvirate are responsible for legislating alliance policy, the ratification of all treaties, overseeing all internal departments, deployment of the alliance military, and management of all alliance affairs. The Triumvirs are the decision-making body and leaders of the Mostly Harmless Alliance. Election history Below is the election history and other Nominees for the Triumvirate elections The First Triumvirate After the adoption of the Harmless Revolution, the search was on for the first MHA Triumvirate. Only eight people were eligible for the three places. Eligibility was restricted to such members who had served in the MHA for a period of six months, and held a leadership position for three months. The Eight people who were Eligible for office were: Johnson, Denzin, WCR, Madoverseer, Genzod, Doc Taco, ArianGD, and Craftj2. Of those individuals only Denzin, WCR and Madoverseer expressed their interest, and as a result the "First Triumvirate" were acclaimed to office without an Election in December 07 The Second Triumvirate At the end of February, mominations were taken for the first MHA Triumviral election. As several individuals gained eligibility in the preceding three months, new potential candidates emerged. Seven people put their names forward: Denzin, Destroyer, WCR, Scrumptusbrisket, Anagent, Silok and Johnson. Madoverseer deciding not to seek a second term. The polls opened on Febuary 28th. The Results were: *Working Class Ruler Votes *Denzin Votes *Johnson Votes *An Agent votes *Silok Votes *Scrumptusbrisket Votes *Destroyer votes Both WCR and Denzin retained there seats as Triumvirs, while Johnson filled the seat vacated by Madoverseer. The Third Triumvirate At the end of May, nominations were taken for the Third Triumvirate. The Nominees where: WCR, Johnson, Denzin, Iron Will And Dpops The Results were: *Working Class Ruler votes *Johnson Votes *Denzin Votes *IronWill votes *Dpops votes All incumbents retained their seats. The Fourth Triumvirate Riding on the heels of the MHA's war with Genesis, the Alliance entered into its fourth triumviral election cycle with great anticipation and hype. The nominees were Rustynail, WCR, Denzin and Johnson. The campaign, which focused on activity and reform, was set off in style by a thread made by Raholia (now of Argent). The election was a charged event, with the supporters of Rustynail being particularly vocal, and saw the largest turnout for a triumviral election to date. The results were: *Working Class Ruler Votes *Johnson Votes *Denzin Votes *Rustynail votes WCR, Johnson and Denzin retained their positions maintaining the unbroken MHA tradition of re-electing incumbents. Shorty after the election a number of MHA members, including the defeated Rustynail decided to leave the MHA and would go on to form their own alliance, Argent. Johnson steps down; Count Rupert rises Shorty after the election of the Fourth Triumvirate, Johnson, under pressure from RL, felt unable to maintain the workload and activity required by his office and consequently decided to step down pending his replacement as per the Harmless Revolution. As per the Harmless revolution a Replacement need to be brought in from the Ministry. Only three Ministers were eligible: Count Rupert, Shamshir and John Rocker. The Ministers and remaining Triumvirs elected Count Rupert as Johnson's replacement. Changes to Triumvirate Voting Following the Argent spit and the unique series of events which lead to the MHA having two unelected triumvirs, it was decided that changes were needed. Opting to start small, a plan for staggered elections were enacted in October 08. One Triumvir Seat would be opened for election each month. The Third Seat Election November 08 The first election to be held was for the seat vacated by the long serving and popular Denzin, who was sadly forced to retire due to RL pressures on his time. The nominees for the Third Seat were Doc Taco and John Mathews. The results were *Doc Taco Votes *John Mathews Votes The Second Seat Election December 08 Count Rupert's seat opened for election at the end of November. Three candidates contested a fiery and intense election: Count Rupert, Tristram and John Mathews. Count Rupert retained his seat by a very narrow margin over the up-and-coming Deputy Minister of Towels. Results: *Count Rupert Votes *Tristram Votes *John Mathews Votes (*) (*) John Mathews pulled out of the race on the second day of polling. The First Seat election January 09 The January elections saw the MHA membership taken by surprise when the perpetually serving WCR announced, only hours before nominations were to open, that he would not be seeking another term. Three nominees put their names forward: Floyd, Thunderstruck and DrakeZ07 The Results were: *Floyd votes *Thunderstruck Votes *DrakeZ07 Votes The Third Seat Election Febuary 09 The Febuary elections began with three people on the fore front for the election. John Mathews, Working Class Ruler and Thunderstruck. Unfortunately John Mathews was Deemed ineligible to run by the MHA court. allowing it to be a two man race between Working Class Ruler and Thunderstruck. The results were *Working Class Ruler Votes *Thunderstruck Votes The Second Seat Election March 09 The March election once again had only two candidates aiming for the spot as MHA Triumvirate, Count rupert decided not to Return to the Triumvirate leaving it open for a Brand New Triumvirate. it was contested between John Mathews and Shamshir the results were: *Shamshir Votes *John Mathews votes *Abstain Votes a lower poll turn out of 85 from the 153 in the last month. Trivia * The largest margin of victory occurred in Nov 08 when Doc Taco won by 54 votes, though this was after the implementation of the 1 seat rotating elections. * The narrowest margin of victory was in Dec 08 election were Count Rupert edged out Tristram by only 6 votes. * WCR was the longest serving Triumvir, having held the office for a total of 13 months consecutively. Category:Mostly Harmless Alliance